


Как избавиться от посещения престарелых родственников

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Как избавиться от посещения престарелых родственников

В комнату то и дело входили какие-то люди, кто-то тут же уходил, кто-то оставался ждать ответа. Многих Сквало знал, о других был наслышан, но никто не был интересен ему настолько, чтобы заставить отвести взгляд от больших настенных часов. Стрелки на них торопливо перескакивали с деления на деление, подбираясь к той минуте, когда дон кивнет, распуская просителей и гостей, и поднимется с кресла.  
Старик не спешил - выслушивал, советовал, иногда доставал телефон и отдавал неслышные Сквало распоряжения. Один раз посмотрел на дверь. Сквало немедленно закаменел лицом, но дон уже отвернулся и подозвал Койота.  
\- Я еще утром сказал ему, чтобы он явился, - разобрал, прислушавшись, Сквало. - Может...  
Старик покачал головой и повернулся к следующему просителю.  
Комната понемногу пустела.  
Только отпустив последнего из пришедших с подарками гостей, дон спросил:  
\- Почему я не вижу Занзаса?  
Сквало молчал, до боли стиснув челюсти. Немногие оставшиеся просители - из самой мелочи, из тех, на кого взгляд дона падает в последнюю очередь, - тоже замолчали, но тишина почти сразу сменилась тем негромким возбужденным гулом, который возникает после неловкой паузы.  
Те, что поумнее, заторопились к выходу.  
Но дверь распахнулась раньше, чем самый беспокойный из гостей схватился за ручку.  
В глаза полыхнуло багрянцем - и отпечаталось на сетчатке яркой непристойной картинкой.  
\- Ждали? - хрипло поинтересовался Занзас.  
Не глянув на Сквало, он пошел через комнату. Сапоги глухо топали по паркету, развевались ленты, тихо шелестела тонкая ткань, и кожаные кобуры тяжело свисали с низко сидящего пояса. Хранители зашевелились, Койот даже шагнул вперед - и отступил, покосившись на старика.  
А Сквало уже не сдерживался. Ухмылялся во весь рот, скалил зубы и с вызовом посматривал по сторонам - кто первый рискнет сказать хоть слово?  
Занзас остановился. Ярко-красная юбка всколыхнулась, обвиваясь вокруг его ног, и опала. Купленное второпях платье затрещало на слишком широких плечах. Со своего места Сквало видел начавший расходиться шов под мышкой - и забыл как дышать, так ему захотелось подцепить дырку пальцем, дернуть, с хрустом разрывая ткань, и пройтись губами по оголившейся коже.   
\- Извини. Припозднился, - сказал Занзас, наклоняясь к морщинистой руке.  
Старик отодвинулся.  
\- Пытаешься действовать мне на нервы, - тихо сказал он. - Какой ты еще ребенок, Занзас. Ты ведь себя унижаешь - не меня. Иди и переоденься.  
Занзас покачал головой. Юбка опять колыхнулась, обнажая узкую смуглую полоску между сапогами и подолом.  
\- А не то - что? Что ты мне сделаешь? - нагло спросил он. - Как в прошлый раз - не получится.  
Кто-то охнул и помянул матерь божью. Сквало напрягся, готовый, если нужно, выхватить меч, но дон только вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сказал:  
\- Вон отсюда. Не показывайся мне на глаза, пока не поумнеешь.  
\- Это я и хотел услышать. Чтобы не осталось никаких недомолвок. Осточертели мне недомолвки.  
Занзас повернулся к выходу. На Сквало опять не посмотрел, но тому и не нужны были знаки - он выскочил следом, догнал и зашагал рядом.  
Сказал, давясь смехом:  
\- Блядь, я всего ждал, но это! Какие у них были рожи! Нет, ты видел - какие рожи?!   
\- Дебильные, - буркнул Занзас, - какие еще у отбросов могут быть рожи? Не видеть их больше - да ради этого в дерьмо можно влезть, не то что в платье!   
Он повел плечами и поморщился.  
\- Давай вниз, у меня там в машине мои шмотки лежат.   
Сквало остановился.  
\- Подожди ты с машиной.  
Он глянул на выглянувшее из-под юбки колено и проследил угадывающуюся под складками линию бедра. Запомнил, как выступали из низкого выреза плечи и как нависал над ягодицами широкий жесткий пояс. Как стучит под ладонью сердце и твердеет задетый пальцами сосок. В паху сладко и тревожно заныло. Занзас молчал, смотрел голодно - а потом закрыл глаза.  
Все, подумал Сквало, целуя нетерпеливые губы, а что "все" - и сам не знал.   
Никогда не знал, просто падал каждый раз куда-то, и давно разбился бы, если бы пришлось делать это в одиночку.  
Отодвинувшись, Занзас потянул его за собой.  
\- Сюда, - сказал он, толкнул дверь в комнату, в которой Сквало никогда не был, но таких комнат в этом особняке хватало.  
Как и тех, в которых он побывал.  
Занзас заложил стулом дверную ручку, шагнул, низко наклонив голову, и прижал Сквало к столу. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе мешлись любопытство и возбуждение.  
\- А если бы старик психанул, полез бы в драку? Хотя что я спрашиваю...  
\- Ты же сказал, что будет сюрприз, - Сквало вел рукой по жесткой спине, - так я на всякий случай дал отмашку, чтобы выдвигались по тревоге.   
Обнаружив разошедшийся шов под мышкой, сунул в него пальцы. Их обожгло жаром, пропитавшим нежную кожу, и сердце сразу скакнуло к горлу, а потом рухнуло вниз, сбивчиво заколотившись между ног.  
\- Это ты правильно, - пробормотал Занзас, но что он одобрил - сделанные приготовления, или скорость, с которой Сквало стащил с себя брюки, было непонятно.  
Сквало решил, что второе. За работу Занзас не хвалил никогда и никого, считая, что быть живым - само по себе награда. Плохие бойцы этой награды не получали. Плохие бойцы промахивались, медлили, ошибались - и получали выговор, сделанный над свежей могилкой.  
\- Ты тоже, - поторопил Сквало.  
Занзас потерся лицом о его плечо, прикусил кожу и вопросительно промычал.  
\- Трусы, - подсказал Сквало.   
Тут же, теряя терпение, сам полез под юбку, погладил, задирая подол, бедра, высвободил стоящий член и пропустил сквозь кулак.  
\- Мы сюда дрочить пришли, что ли? - поднял голову Занзас.  
Он подхватил Сквало под бедра и заставил вскинуть ноги, мокрыми от слюны пальцами прошелся между ягодиц. Хотелось поторопить его - сколько можно тянуть? И сказать, чтобы не торопился, чтобы продолжал делать то, что делает, тоже хотелось. Хватаясь за смуглые плечи, Сквало подавался вперед, пытался сдержать дрожь - а потом понимал, что дрожит не только он, и заводился еще сильнее. Свисавшие с пояса кобуры царапали кожу и оставляли на ней синяки - и это тоже возбуждало.   
Все, думал Сквало, все, больше не могу. Слишком много ощущений, слишком много всего, и так просто подсесть на это - даже не заметишь, как попался.   
Как попались, подумал Сквало, ловя на себе жадный взгляд и веря ему.   
Занзас медленно толкался внутрь, мышцы на его плечах перекатывались, а надорванный рукав врезался в кожу, оставляя красную полоску. Сквало потянулся и провел по ней языком.  
В голове стало пусто и хорошо.  
\- Сквало, - пробормотал Занзас.   
Скомкав подол, он вытер Сквало живот, и одернул юбку.  
\- Хорошо, что я оставил машину возле черного хода, - сказал он, поправляя ремень. - Едем в штаб-квартиру. И на хрен это все, они еще сами приползут. Вопрос, захочу ли я их видеть.  
Сквало быстро поцеловал его, прикусив напоследок нижнюю губу и потянулся за брюками.  
\- На хрен так на хрен, - согласился он.  
На старика, давным-давно унизившего себя своим враньем, ему было плевать.


End file.
